Chemgota
The Republic of Chemgota is a Sovereign Nation located in North East Asia, practically Siberia. The majority of Chemgota is on the Dalstroy region. It is a nation comprising of 5 states, it is one of the biggest nations in the world possibly 3rd or 4th disputed with the United States. The population of Chemgota is around 371M people, the capital of Chemgota is Magadan, and Magadan is also the most populated settlement in Chemgota along side Anadyr and Kamchatskiy. Chemgota has several oceans surrounding it, such as the Sea of Okhotsk, Bering Strait, Arctic Ocean and the North Pacific. The history of Chemgota does not have much history discarding its tribal times but however, there were several tribes in Chemgota such as the Yakut and Chukotan peoples were the main two groups. However there was several more ethnicity who migrated before the Slavs did. In modern times, the area during the Russian Civil War used to be the Tungus Republic which gave origin towards the ideas of Chemgota as a Sovereign State and many other reasons. Chemgota was formed when several political parties, separatist groups, and ethnics formed Chemgota as a unified nation against the Russians in 2032. Chemgota is a highly developed nation, the worlds largest GDP, Best exporter of goods, it has the most best wealth for its citizens, Socioeconomic performance, high wage, median income, median wealth, high human development, worker productivity, political, cultural, scientific and military, making Chemgota a global superpower worldwide. Chemgota also is the leader of the Magadan Pact, a member of the United Nations, NATO even how it is not in the North Atlantic. It also is a member is several small groups worldwide. History Prehistoric History The prehistoric records of Chemgota is quiet unknown but however, it was a hub of prehistoric animals many centuries ago. Many tribes from Mongol and Turkic decent moved to the region millions of years ago. They began to settle there differences and have there own areas of control, even so some prehistoric animals are preserved in permafrost to this day and they are in Museums across Chemgota, Chemgota used to have a land bridge to North America called the Alaskan land bridge, many tribes migrated there as apart of the great migration period. As well as to the River Kolyma and nearby such as the Dalstroy. Early History ''' Many tribes fought for control of the middle area what is now known as Verkhnekolymsky and Momskiy regions aswell as the river Kolyma. they sought it has a place where god has acceded many years ago, in the mountain ranges of the Chersky and the Kolyma. There were also meteoroid sightings across the sky, most of the tribes united together to pray to god as they thought the comets were a sign of peace by the gods. So for along time, the Paleosiberians and Tungus people lived in harmony. '''European Colonization Europeans came to Dalstroy until the 16th century, they founded Yakutsk then afterwards more settlements and cities. However Magadan was a late city, and was founded in 1939, Anadyr 1889, Kamchatskiy 1740, Chumikan 1885. However Okhotsk was the first settlement founded by the Russian Empire. The Europeans conquered the ethnic peoples who lived there fairly easily without any problems due to there advanced technological advantage cultural and militaristic wise. When the Europeans wanted to populate the area they couldn't, the only people who lived there was pioneers or the tribals. So they decided to make work camps for disobedient citizens of the Russian Empire and would exile them to the Far East for hard labor to build up settlements to colonize the Far East from the tribals, when the Russian Empire found the region. They also found precious minerals in the area and such geographical founding, they decided to send two expeditions to the area the first expedition failed but the second expedition seceded and Kamchatka Peninsula was founded and same as further beyond the Kolyma region. When the Russian colonist went eastward they decided to stop and head back and there on the eastern regions of Chemgota was isolated for centuries, untouched by civilization besides the indigenous population who inhabited the area. Russian Civil War Category:Nation Category:Russia Category:Asian Category:Democracy Category:Republics